


Вместе пойдём ко дну

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Backstory, Baekhyun struggles with a dilemma, Chanyeol as a friend, Cute and loyal Jongdae, Gen, Hunter Chanyeol, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, M/M, Nine-tailed Kitsune Baekhyun is a tail older than Jongdae, Slight Age Difference, Soulmates, non-graphic dismemberment
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Бэкхён — рыба с золотыми плавниками, у Чанёля — чувствительное сердце и лицензия на ружьё, а Чондэ просто не взяли охотиться...





	1. Как уголь черно моё кимоно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: elka17 💙💚
> 
> написано специально для вечера скетчей "Оживи фанарт" паблика CB ▲ CHENBAEK
> 
> саунд, атмосфера, название фика и название частей: Мельница - Кицунэ
> 
> ☢!!Осторожно, в тексте могут встретиться ваши сквики и триггеры:!!☢  
мифическая ксенофобия, неграфичная расчлененка и охота на людей (и, возможно, лисья свадьба в финале ^^)
> 
> так же в первой части вам может ПОКАЗАТЬСЯ *О* (неслучайно, в самой первой задумке на, как ни странно, внеконкурс ау-феста 2017 на дайри, фик был просто_дженом про Бэкхёна и Ко, а Чондэ в сюжете практически не упоминался. Увы, лепестки тогда не сложились, а за почти полтора года фик немного трансформировался, и кое-кто уверенно утащил себе лапками почетное очень_важное экранное время и место. На ау-фесты автор больше не ходил, а мечта написать девятихвостого Бэкхёна осталась. Спасибо любимому паблику с ковриком за возможность)
> 
> но на самом деле это просто фик про рыжих, хвостатых и комфортящих друг друга Бэкхёна и Чондэ ^^  
автор чешет себе кинки... впрочем, как и обычно xdd ฅ(•ㅅ•❀)ฅ

***

Старенький дребезжащий пикап остановился на стоянке перед «Вест Лэндом», когда субботний вечер только начался. Бэкхён спрыгнул из кузова, отряхнул от соломы кожаные штаны и поклонился пожилой паре, бесстрашно решившей подобрать его попутчиком на двадцатом километре трассы.

Таких хороших людей Бэкхён сейчас встречал редко, но ценил очень и умел быть благодарным: женщину теперь отпустят проблемы с давлением, а мужчина не умрёт через пару месяцев от скрытого воспаления. Они ещё не знали об этом, просто одобряюще улыбнулись Бэкхёну на прощание, словно собственному внуку.

Хорошо, что эти люди не знали, зачем он приехал в это место.

Хотя ещё сотню лет назад дурная слава «Вест Лэнда» гремела на всю округу. Бар, кабак и придорожный мотель — он собирал под своей крышей отчаянных отморозков, головорезов, водителей контрабандного груза, безбашенных байкеров, детей мафии, девушек с обочин, потерявшихся в алкогольном бреду и других одуряющих веществах людей.

Здесь продавали и покупали живой товар и прочее запрещённое. Здесь выясняли отношения и назначали разборки. Здесь подавали отличное пиво и отличную пулю в лоб.

Здесь человек мог выйти по нужде до кустов вокруг территории и больше никогда не вернуться.

Идеальное место для таких, как Бэкхён.

Идеальное место для начала сезона охоты.

Кожаные штаны немного жали невидимые сейчас хвосты, да и в целом одежда была не самой удобной, но на такой образ обычно велись охотней. Бэкхён не любил любовную приворотную магию, использовал её по минимуму, но привычки всех лисьих предков всё равно напоминали о себе.

Если охотишься в толпе — не слишком выделяйся, но будь привлекательным, как рыба с золотыми плавниками. Будь приманкой, чтобы добыча до последнего не поняла, кто из вас сегодня жертва. Уведи за собой, но так, чтобы даже окружающие не заметили подвоха.

А Бэкхён был хорошим охотником и никогда не забывал про детали.

Внутри бара было пока немноголюдно, основные посетители подтягивались после темноты, которая в этой половине страны наступала очень резко. Но Бэкхён любил приходить пораньше и присматриваться, особенно любил, когда жертву удавалось найти ещё до захода солнца, а потом всю ночь сыто отсыпаться на верхних этажах.

Но за последние десять лет, что он здесь не был, обстановка внутри поменялась, стало чуть чище, чуть тише, посетители всё больше пестрили одеждой, а среди отморозков теперь хватало обычных, неинтересных Бэкхёну людей.

Как, например, его сосед за стойкой раздачи.

— Одну вторую виски и баночку креветок, — попросил Бэкхён бармена и повернулся на стуле к залу, с интересом разглядывая настраивающих инструменты музыкантов. В прошлый раз живой музыки здесь не было.

— Впервые в «Вест Лэнде»? — Бэкхён успел забыть, но, видимо, сам сосед себя неинтересным не считал, салютуя шотом с какой-то дымящейся жидкостью.

Бэкхён покачал головой. Сосед плохим не выглядел, а хороших Бэкхён не искал, даже если у них рядом… лежало двуствольное ружьё с очень знакомой вязью рисунка. Не та встреча, которую бы Бэкхён сегодня ожидал.

— Не впервые, но давно не был. Много чего изменилось. — Бармен дал знак забирать заказ, и Бэкхён решил повернуться к собеседнику, кивая на ружьё: — Охотитесь?

— Немного. У друга здесь недалеко ферма, лисицы ночью задушили всех кур, но ни одной с собой не взяли, вот просил разобраться. Вдруг они бешеные. Да и кому понравится, когда какая-то рыжая бестия лишит по дурости тебя пропитания на целый сезон.

— Лисицы бы так не сделали. Они не убивают ради забавы, ищите у него других врагов.

— Ого, да ты зоолог? А по виду и не скажешь, — усмехнулся сосед и протянул руку, — я Чанёль. Пак Чанёль, единственный человек в этом зале с реальной лицензией на огнестрельное. Не хочешь присоединиться в напарники? Мне как раз не хватает знатока по животным, я тоже думаю, что это дело зубов совсем не лис.

Врал этот Пак Чанёль так себе, в любой другой день Бэкхён бы уже увёл разговор в нейтральное русло, напустил пыли в глаза и покинул бар, но не сегодня.

— Бэкхён, просто Бэкх… — Кто-то задел Бэкхёна плечом и ушёл дальше с громкой компанией, усаживаясь недалеко на низкие диванчики и усаживая к себе на колени пьяную девицу. Во рту стало кисло, а от промелькнувших в голове картинок маленькая человеческая сущность Бэкхёна чуть не вернула обратно съеденных только что креветок. Бэкхён отставил недопитый виски и сделал шаг следом за компанией. — Извини, но я не ищу работу.

Пак Чанёль проследил за его взглядом и снова усмехнулся.

— Да ничего, удачного отдыха.

Очень удачного, Бэкхён ещё не вышел на тропу, а жертва сама наступила на хрустнувшую ветку.

Задевший его парень мял девице бока, а Бэкхён чётко видел, как теми же рукам он душит кричащих окровавленных девушек, топором с ещё живых срезает кожу.

Бэкхён и сам хорошим не был, лисы добрым нравом не славились, но такие твари и вовсе не должны были ходить по земле.

Охота началась.

Пьяная девица поднялась, чтобы дотянуться за новым пивом, Бэкхён легко столкнул её с колен парня, устраиваясь на её место и наклоняясь близко к чужому уху, словно случайно длинно и мокро его облизывая. Шумная компания вместе с девицей была настолько пьяной, что даже не заметила перестановки.

— Ставлю две бутылки самого дорогого пойла «Вест Лэнда», что сумею удивить тебя лучше этой глупышки.

Парень понимающе поднял одну бровь и сильно сжал Бэкхёну обтянутую чёрной кожей ягодицу. Любовная приворотная лисья магия работала безотказно.

— Заведомо проигрышное предложение, детка, но для начала можешь попробовать меня возбудить.

Бэкхён сжал руку на его пахе, продолжая облизывать ухо.

— А я чувствую, что мне не надо пробовать. Но здесь мне не нравится, давай уйдём.

Парень поднялся, сгребая Бэкхёна в пошлые объятия, и кивнул друзьям. Но те даже не заметили его ухода.

Сразу на улице он пытался лезть целоваться, ещё больше раздражая охотника внутри Бэкхёна мерзкими картинками своих прошлых дел.

Бэкхён увернулся, завёл его в самый тёмный угол и прижал к стене, расстёгивая ширинку.

— Тебе когда-нибудь отсасывали под звёздами? — томным шёпотом начал Бэкхён, опускаясь на колени и приближаясь лицом к поясу. Парень уже спустил штаны, рычал и нетерпеливо пытался прижать голову Бэкхёна ближе к паху. Бэкхён улыбнулся, длинным языком облизывая трансформирующиеся зубы. — Нет? А теперь и не будут.

Парень даже вскрикнуть не успел, только рот открыть от болевого шока и почти осесть по стене мёртвой тушкой, когда Бэкхён разодрал ему живот, с наслаждением выкусывая из сосудов и мышц печень. Есть прямо из тела Бэкхён не любил, только если не позволяло время. Но сегодняшняя охота прошла успешно, Бэкхён почти не заляпал одежду, хотя в бар, к Пак Чанёлю с его двустволкой, возвращаться уже было нельзя. Бэкхён проверил время и решил немного исследовать парня, острым когтем продолжая разрез на животе до груди.

Сердце его — чёрное, смердящее — почти сгнило от жестоких убийств, на такое даже Хичоль бы уже не позарился. Но Хичоль и охотился умнее и, в отличие от Бэкхёна, видел не только прошлое, но и будущее. Да и ел не только сердца, как Бэкхён печень, хотя и любил их особо. У них в семье вообще у всех были странные вкусовые предпочтения, Хичоль как-то рассказывал, что это зависит от вида поддерживаемой пропитанием магии. Вот девочки, например, могли обглодать жертву до самых косточек, но чаще высасывали только энергию и кровь, иссушая на всех уровнях полностью, а Тэён ещё и забирала глаза для особых ритуалов. А вот Чондэ, как и Бэкхён, предпочитал печень, хотя целительством пока особо не славился, а однажды и вовсе признался, что попробовал откусить человеческий член и что он ему очень понравился, больше самых сладких деликатесов.

Бэкхён брезгливо посмотрел на залитое кровью — будто дикие собаки подрали — тело, но любопытство взяло своё. Член был противный и по вкусу похож на папирусную бумагу, которую они с Чондэ как-то в юности проглотили на спор.

Бэкхён выплюнул кусок, не дожёвывая, и набрал сообщение Чондэ:

«Ты — глупый и противный лис с дурным вкусом. Члены не вкусные».

Телефоны давно не были новшеством, люди, сами не зная, творили новую магию, заменяя ей другую, древнюю. Магия эта была лисам не знакомой, не приручалась, но и не выдавала их, и лисы с удовольствием всеми современными удобствами пользовались, оставляя древние привычки только в некоторых малых делах. Чондэ телефоны любил чуть меньше, но активно использовал смайлы, вот и сейчас меньше чем через пару минут забросал Бэкхёна в ответ сначала смеющимися гиенами, потом задумчивыми гиенами, потом одной гиеной удивлённой, а после телефон завибрировал, являя Бэкхёну его обиженное лицо по видеосвязи:

— Ты охотишься? — Отрицать очевидное не имело смысла, Бэкхёну чуть раньше надо было вспомнить, что он немного «забыл» рассказать Чондэ, куда направляется в первый день охоты. В первый, после десяти лет, которые он… — Ты же сказал, что скоро мы сможем охотиться вместе? Что, когда у меня вырастет восьмой хвост, ты возьмёшь меня с собой? Ты не заметил мой красивый новый хвост? Я мало махал им перед твоим лицом?

Бэкхён усмехнулся. Чондэ обиженно сопел и, судя по картинке, пытался развернуть телефон за спину так, чтобы прямо сейчас показать все восемь. Магия человеческая обычную лисью не передавала, но вот хвосты не прятала. Чондэ показал каждый из восьми, зарываясь лицом в последний.

Бэкхён и себе бы не смог объяснить, почему не взял Чондэ с собой. А теперь думал, что, может, предсказательной магии Хичоля и ему перепало: два лиса на одной территории были слишком большим праздником для охотника в баре, а где два — там гнездо. Это Бэкхёну обычно так не везло, но подставлять клан и Чондэ не хотелось, они только обосновались в новом городе и достроили дом, и совсем сейчас не ждали проблем.

— Здесь не самое подходящее место. В следующий раз.

— Всё в порядке? Что-то случилось? Тебя раскрыли?

— Нет. Я уже собираюсь домой.

— Доберись хорошо.

Чондэ старался не показывать, что расстроен, но Бэкхён чувствовал, что сам врал сейчас хуже Пак Чанёля.

Убрал телефон и посмотрел в сторону бара. Никто его укрытием не интересовался, если и видел, что кто-то сюда ушёл, то наверняка думал, что неплохо развлечься.

А к утру, если идти не останавливаясь, Бэкхён будет уже в городе, и ни одна ищейка его следы не найдёт.

Да и следов Бэкхён не оставлял: рассыпал вокруг сухие травы, скрывающие запахи. Ночами в «Вест Лэнде» ветрено, и к утру от них не останется даже корешка.

Потом немного побродил по территории, нашёл ещё одно тёмное место и перемахнул через забор, решив немного срезать через поля. На трассу можно вернуться к рассвету, когда и машин станет меньше, и ближе к городу вопросов у случайных водителей не возникнет к одинокому путешественнику, мало ли их вокруг города ходит. А если по дороге найдётся ручей, то можно отмыться от засохшей уже крови и поймать попутку.

Поля встретили Бэкхёна тёплой, ещё остывающей со дня землёй, писком неинтересных сейчас полёвок, совиными песнями и лунной тропой между колосьями поздней пшеницы.

Иногда Бэкхён жалел, что клан сейчас живёт в городе, далёком от привычного когда-то им мира в лесах и маленьких посёлках, на берегах бурных рек, в земляных хижинах на две лежанки или вовсе норе и кровати из осенних пожухлых листьев.

Целительной магии Бэкхёна не хватало разговоров с природой, но и уйти из клана он не решался. Да и один не хотел, а увести за собой Чондэ не позволяла совесть: Чондэ города нравились, и жизнь их сейчас нравилась, и человеческая пища тоже, будь его воля, наверное, и вовсе бы почти не охотился, но почему-то очень стремился делать это с Бэкхёном.

Они выросли бок о бок и хвост к хвосту, считая каждый новый друг у друга, но иногда Бэкхён Чондэ не понимал. Не понимал, но не спрашивал, а Чондэ сам не объяснял.

Бэкхён выключил телефон, решив, что завтра надо обязательно поймать Чондэ и выспросить.

Потом разделся, свернул одежду в котомку на двух тонких ремнях, надел её на плечи и обернулся настоящей девятихвостой лисой, благо окружающая живность разницы не понимала и подвоха не чувствовала: Бэкхён в любом виде им был роднее, чем мир людей.

А бежать по полям на четырёх лапах всегда было удобней, чем на двух.

***

Туман заползал с низин и окутывал дорогу до самых щиколоток, сырость пробирала до кожи, ни штаны, ни куртка не спасали.

С непривычки от долгого необращения Бэкхён по дороге упал случайно в ручей, одежду не отмыл, а вот сам намок. Магию на просушку тратить не хотелось, заболеть ему всё равно не грозило, но холод немного мешал.

Машин на трассе не было уже пару километров, Бэкхён ожидал, что дойдёт пешком прямо до города, как рядом пронёсся, мигнул фарами и резко затормозил впереди огромный внедорожник.

Бэкхён не голосовал, и если водитель просто решил воспользоваться моментом, поведясь на кожаные штаны, придётся сегодня охотиться дважды. Бэкхён не хотел и очень надеялся, что водитель затормозил по доброте душевной, так мало оставшейся в людях.

И никак не ожидал, что водителем внедорожника окажется Пак Чанёль.

— Забирайся, нам наверняка в одну сторону. Ты ведь в городе живёшь? Обычно все новички «Вест Лэнда» из города.

Бэкхён не стал второй раз уточнять, что далеко не новичок. Образ мальчика для утех сегодня был не самым плохим, а если Пак Чанёль действительно до сих пор не понял, кто он, служил неплохой маскировкой.

— Не уверен, что могу доверять парню с лицензией на оружие.

— Да брось, лицензия даётся не за красивые глаза. И лишаться её я не планирую, да и пули заказные, с личной подписью, это как отпечатки пальцев, кто бы стал так себя подставлять.

— А ты интересный, Пак Чанёль.

— Ты тоже. Но, может, отбросим формальности? И я не дослышал твоё имя.

— Зачем моё имя охотнику? Подписать потом как трофей?

— Почему? У людей принято так знакомиться, никогда не слышал? Или ты с этими… — Чанёль замялся, видимо подбирая слово, — с этими, которые не для работы, без знакомства?

Бэкхён рассмеялся. Чанёль к нему даже не клеился и сейчас спрашивал искренне, почти с заботой. Может, и до этого не врал, а взбудораженный охотой Бэкхён сам себе надумал.

— Хорошо, Чанёль-без-формальностей, меня зовут Бэкхён. Мне действительно в город, и я не против, если ты меня подбросишь. Только не рассчитывай на хорошую компанию, я не слишком болтливый.

— Да я и не прошу. Вдвоём и в тишине куда веселее.

Но совсем тишины не было. Чанёль включил радио, а после и печку.

— У тебя куртка сырая. Можешь взять сзади плед.

Вместе с пледом на задних сидениях лежало ружьё, словно напоминая Бэкхёну, что Чанёль, может, и правда по доброте душевной ему сейчас помогал, но вязь на деревянной рукоятке появилась не просто так. Можно было спросить, но Бэкхён не хотел разочаровываться.

Недалеко от города Чанёль вдруг выключил музыку и сбавил скорость.

Долго молчал, нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю, а потом решился.

— А вообще хотел сказать, что ты навёл сегодня шороху в «Вест Лэнде». — Значит, всё же догадался. Может, только сейчас понял, а может, с самого начала знал. Бэкхён вдруг вспомнил про неотмытую кровь на куртке. — Его дед — очень влиятельный человек в этом регионе.

— А дед знает, чем занимался любимый внучек?

— Может, и не знает. Но ты ничего сейчас не докажешь. У нас есть суды, вот они и выясняют, кто и чем занимался, кто хороший и кто плохой, и заслуживает ли за это казни.

— Он был очень плохой, но ваш суд бы его отпустил. А я нет. Можешь делать свою работу, я не буду сопротивляться.

Чондэ, конечно, расстроится, если узнает. Хорошо, что Бэкхён не взял его с собой.

Чанёль сильно сжал руль и посмотрел на Бэкхёна очень серьёзно.

— Я не убиваю за деньги. Тех, кто голодными утаскивает кур ради пропитания, не убиваю. Тех, кто попал в капкан. У меня нет собак, и ни одно животное я не загонял травлей. И даже бешеных не убиваю, если есть шанс их спасти.

— Только если животное само нападёт?

— Только если захочет меня, и тех, кого я защищаю, убить. Если прыгнет с оголёнными клыками на ребёнка. Если попробует человечину и больше не сможет остановиться. Если убьёт и загрызёт кого-то, кто считал его безопасным.

— Он тоже убивал. И сегодня бы убил, ту девочку в баре, просто так, ради развлечения. У людей иногда такие странные игры.

— А ты — вроде санитара?

— А я убиваю ради пропитания. Слабых особей вашего мира. Хромых, отставших, обременяющих стадо. Этот парень уже сгнил изнутри, я только помог.

— И теперь тебя ищут.

— А ты хочешь помочь?

— Тебе. Не выходи из города в ближайшее время, не ходи по городу один и не попадайся. Они не знают, что ты кицунэ, а парни в баре не запомнили лица.

Пак Чанёль был добрым, хорошим, но далеко не простым.

— А ты знаешь?

— Ты не первый такой, кого я встречаю. Вас выдают повадки и… — Чанёль открыл багажник, протягивая Бэкхёну салфетку, — и трупы. Но я так же знаю, что этот парень был плохим, и девочек, которых он… дела закрыли. Все до единого, за недостаточностью улик. Деньги в нашем мире творят магию не хуже вашей.

— Так ты ещё в баре понял?

— Только когда ты пошёл за ним. Поэтому не остановил.

— Тогда тебя можно привлечь за соучастие.

Чанёль перестал сжимать руль и включил радио обратно.

— Меня они тоже не поймают.

***

Чанёль был первым человеком, которому Бэкхён разрешил довезти себя до самого дома.

Чанёль последние полчаса тяжело дышал, бледнел и часто потирал грудь в области сердца.

Бэкхёну это очень сильно не нравилось. Было очень похоже, что на Чанёля влияет плохая лисья магия Бэкхёна, а такое могло случиться только в одном случае — у Чанёля слишком чувствительное сердце для его работы, и за последнюю ночь он в очередной раз его разбил.

Бэкхён не планировал пускать человека в лисий дом, но выбора не оставалось: не реши помочь Чанёль Бэкхёну, приехал бы сейчас домой почти здоровый, а сердце его, пусть со шрамами, но оклемалось.

Бэкхён был Чанёлю немного обязан.

Когда внедорожник заглох, вытаскивать Чанёля из машины пришлось почти волоком: магия, почувствовав дыру, прицепилась и теперь активно тянула его энергию на себя, Бэкхён даже не мог это контролировать, не после охоты и насыщенной событиями ночной дороги.

Хичоль бы его сейчас пожурил за плохую выдержку, но Бэкхён надеялся, что Хичоля нет дома.

На пороге Чанёль отключился совсем.

Бэкхён дотащил его до комнаты, уложил на столе, достал из ящика бутылочку спирта и вылил Чанёлю на грудь.

Потом разрезал кожу когтем, словно скальпелем, и аккуратно разделил на две половины.

Сердце Чанёля всё было в шрамах и червоточинах, порванное местами, но ярко-красное, живое, и даже чуть светилось, словно драгоценный камень в дорогой оправе.

Бэкхён выдернул мягкий пух под лисьим ухом и скрутил из него белую нитку. Целительная магия почувствовала, проснулась, вытеснила плохую. Целительство было главной силой Бэкхёна.

Меньше чем через час от шрамов на сердце Чанёля не осталось и следа, а вокруг него, ещё одной оправой, тянулась охранная белая лисья нитка.

И от разбитого сердца теперь защитит, и от таких, как Бэкхён.

Ещё час — и на груди Чанёля не осталось шрамов.

Чондэ зашёл к Бэкхёну под конец второго.

Сел напротив стола, завернулся в хвосты и просто наблюдал.

Потом помог донести Чанёля до улицы, уложить на задние сиденья внедорожника, и подсказал место, куда машину можно безопасно отвезти, пока Чанёль приходит в себя.

Потом молча шёл рядом до самого дома, пинал камешки под ногами и понуро опускал уши.

У самых дверей Бэкхён протянул руку, перекрывая вход и не давая Чондэ пройти в дом.

— Спроси, я же вижу, что хочешь.

Чондэ вздохнул, но не повернул к Бэкхёну головы, говоря куда-то, будто в его руку.

— Я тебя чем-то обидел? Ты по телефону так и не сказал, почему не взял меня с собой. Или это из-за него? Ты вместе с ним ходил сегодня?

Бэкхён опустил руку, но только чтобы притянуть Чондэ к себе, разрешая уткнуться лбом в плечо.

— Он охотник. На нас, на лис охотник. И он мне помог. А я ему.

— И ты на меня не злишься?

— За что?

— Хотя бы за шутку с членом. Или ещё за что-нибудь. Я не знаю, Бэкхён, иногда мне кажется, что ты где-то очень далеко. Ты больше не рассказываешь, куда уходишь. Делишься секретами с девочками, с Тэён, с Хичолем, но не со мной. Мы ждали эту охоту вместе, но ты охотился один. Ты привёл в дом человека, несмотря на все запреты, ты помог ему.

— Я давно не спрашивал, нужна ли тебе моя помощь? Ты снова осваиваешь заживление ран?

— Вот видишь, ты даже этого не знаешь. Я давно их освоил. Без помощи. Но тебя нет дома, чтобы об этом рассказать.

Они всё ещё стояли в проходе. Бэкхён путал пальцы в волосах Чондэ и разрешал их хвостам привычно сплетаться друг с другом. Привычно, но так давно этого не было, Чондэ сейчас очень прав.

— Я хочу уйти обратно в лес. Давно хочу, мне в городе душно. А сегодня я съел шакальего царя, и теперь его прайд будет меня искать. Я и раньше не знал, как тебе рассказать, а теперь рядом со мной опасно. Всему клану, шакалы пока не знают, кто мы такие, но если я уйду вовремя, то и не узнают. Я сбегаю не от тебя. Потом, когда будет можно, когда всё здесь про прошедшую ночь забудут, когда тоска по лесу меня отпустит, я вернусь к вам, и тогда мы точно пойдём с тобой вдвоём на охоту. Я обещаю.

Чондэ поднял голову и посмотрел на Бэкхёна.

— И кто из нас глупый? Ты даже не спросил, пойду ли я с тобой.

— Тебе нравится город. Тебе здесь хорошо. Ты скоро освоишь магию, лучше моей, даже Хичоль это чувствует, и он тебя не отпустит. Ты нужен клану.

— Зачем мне магия, если тебя здесь не будет. Если я не разделю с тобой радость. Зачем мне город, если ты не пойдёшь гулять по нему со мной. Зачем мне клан, если ночью я не смогу прийти к тебе согреться. Зачем бежать от шакалов, если они поймают тебя, когда меня рядом не будет, а я об этом даже не узнаю и не смогу тебя вытащить из их лап.

— Ты бы пошёл меня вытаскивать?

Чондэ поднял руки, притянул Бэкхёна за шею ближе и потёрся кончиком носа об его нос.

— Я бы пошёл за тобой даже в холодную нору и кровать из листьев. Мы выросли вместе, Бэкхён, ты всегда был моим примером и северной направляющей звездой. Ближе тебя у меня никого нет. Если дело только в моём решении, не уходи без меня, пожалуйста. Но если хочешь уйти один — я пойму. И, если разрешишь, всегда буду тебя ждать.

Чондэ вкладывал в слова гораздо больше смыслов, Бэкхён видел это и чувствовал, но не мог сейчас ему на это ответить.

Чондэ был лисом, но Чондэ был чистым. Даже на охоте ловил не сам, а подъедал чужую добычу.

Душа Бэкхёна тянулась к Чондэ, но плохой лис боялся его замарать. Боялся вцепиться и не выпустить, пока, как девочки-лисицы, всего без остатка не высосет. Боялся, что сердце Чондэ хоть и лисье, но тоже сломается, а Бэкхён не сумеет его так просто и быстро зашить. Позаботиться о Чондэ не сможет и сделать счастливым. Лисы редко жили вдвоём, только в одиночку или кланами, но и в последних были больше сами по себе, порой деля только общие территории. Но Чондэ был всеобщим любимчиком, редкий лис упускал возможность, проходя мимо, почесать его за ухом, и Чондэ любил это внимание, и Бэкхён боялся, что без этого всего он будет тосковать.

Сам Бэкхён даже себе пока не решался признаться, что только без Чондэ будет тосковать ещё больше.

— Дай мне два дня…

_20190302_


	2. Твоё как снег бело

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо ноосфере и чудесному артеру edori с опросом про сверхъестественных существ ^^
> 
> спасибо Фандомной Битве 2019 за снятие блока, надеюсь, теперь совсем

Бэкхёну снилась деревня.

Та самая, где их клан жил много столетий, пока в деревню не пришли охотники, и та самая, где он впервые встретил Чондэ.

Бэкхён очень хорошо помнил тот день.

Тогда Хичоль отпустил его рыбачить одного, и Бэкхён был счастлив до кончиков обоих хвостов. В деревне лис любили. Не боялись, уважали, знали каждого из клана, делились рисом и сладостями, когда лисята заходили на огонёк. Да и не за что было их бояться: клан жил в приграничном с деревней лесу, охранял территорию, отпугивал чужаков. Иногда лисы приходили забирать умерших или совсем больных, освобождая последних от боли и мук. Это люди называли избавлением, и даже праздновали каждый урожай день хранительницы-лисы.

В тот день всё было так же, но не совсем так. Бэкхён бежал по улице, счастливо здороваясь с жителями, иногда останавливался, узнавая как дела, иногда разрешал потрепать себя детишкам за ухо и уже к середине деревни заимел целую сумку рисовых зёрен и полный подол свежей хурмы.

Но чем ближе улица уходила к реке, тем мрачнее становились лица людей, и даже дети почти не улыбались, а прятались испуганно за шаткими заборами.

Бэкхён и сам это почувствовал: аура гнетущая, тяжёлая, которая бывает только у самых юных, только что обратившихся лисят в момент отчаяния и шаткого метания между совсем зверем, зверем разумным и человеком. Потому что взрослые, полностью овладевшие магией лисы, любую, даже самую негативную ауру, умели скрывать.

Бэкхён ускорил бег, стараясь не потерять лакомство, и ориентируясь на запах и чутьё, свернул от дороги к реке чуть правее, в густые прибрежные кустарники и низкосклонившиеся к воде деревья.

Тощий, очевидно голодный лисёнок сидел на одном из стволов, царапал до щепок кору, мочил босые грязные ноги в воде, шмыгал носом и пытался не разреветься.

Бэкхёна так захлестнуло его страхом и одиночеством, что почти выбило из груди воздух. Он осторожно спустился вниз, стараясь не напугать лисёнка ещё сильнее, и встал прямо перед ним, как учил на уроках защиты Хичоль, чтобы не накрыло случайно чужой спонтанной магией, не повредило шкуру и органы, Бэкхён хоть и изучал целительство, но сам себе пока помочь бы не смог. Да и лисёнку было бы бесполезно.

— Эй, я Бэкхён. Поговоришь со мной?

Лисёнок перестал царапать ствол и, не обращая внимания на самого Бэкхёна, потянул руки к хурме. Бэкхён перехватил его за кисти, не давая забрать плоды, встряхнул и подошёл чуть ближе, заставляя лисёнка поднять голову и посмотреть прямо в глаза. Потом попробовал ещё раз:

— Я Бэкхён. Поделюсь, если скажешь, как тебя зовут.

Лисёнок упрямо мотнул головой, но руку из захвата вырывать не стал, вытягивая пальцы и пытаясь хотя бы когтём дотянуться до хурмы.

— А если не скажешь, я уйду, и ты пойдёшь во-о-о-он в ту деревню и попросишь еду сам. Не уверен, что там обрадуются такому злому и невоспитанному лису.

Лисёнок перестал тянуть руки и снова сник, будто Бэкхён задел за живое. Фыркнул тихо, но довольно разборчиво.

— Не уходи. Я не могу пойти туда, они плохо пахнут. И сладко. И замахиваются палками, и я хочу их покусать. И мне страшно. Что я такое?

— Ты — как я, — сказал Бэкхён и повернулся, демонстрируя два красивых хвоста, — ты — кицунэ. И мы, лисы-оборотни, можем делать то, что люди не могут, и владеем магией. Ты скоро привыкнешь. И я не уйду, если ты станешь моим другом. Только если с тобой. Давай дружить?

Лисёнок вздохнул и пошевелил рыжим ухом.

— И ты возьмёшь меня с собой?

— Конечно!

— И дашь этих фруктов?

Бэкхён улыбнулся:

— Ты помнишь? За имя.

— Я Чондэ.

— Чондэ… — Бэкхён поймал имя на язык и попытался его распробовать. Имя было лёгким и звонким, как капель по весне или холодные сосульки. Но не знакомым, клан раньше точно про него не слышал и не ждал. Возможно, Чондэ стал кицунэ случайно, как сотни других старых лисиц, что пережили свой звериный век трижды и, переродившись в человека, погибали в первые же оборотные годы по неопытности, от голода или одичавших. Как хорошо, что Бэкхён Чондэ очень вовремя нашёл. — Чондэ…

Чондэ дёрнул его за рукав:

— Ты обещал поделиться.

Бэкхён раскрыл подол и передал в протянутые руки две хурмы. Чондэ вцепился сразу в обе острыми зубами, пачкался соком, выгрызал сочную мякоть и даже не брезговал разжёвывать косточки. Морщился — хурма была ещё вязкая, не самая спелая — облизывался и тянул руки снова, забирая у Бэкхёна фрукт за фруктом. Где-то на пятом-шестом Бэкхён не выдержал и начал гладить его по ушам, приминая их к затылку, по мере сил успокаивая неподчинённую пока магию, смягчая и целя остаточный страх и негатив. Чондэ заурчал совсем по-звериному, не отрываясь от хурмы, и закрыл от удовольствия глаза. А потом вдруг широко распахнул, словно в осознании, посмотрел прямо на Бэкхёна, на его пустой теперь подол, и чуть смущённо протянул оставшуюся последней половину фрукта. Бэкхён улыбнулся широко, кивнул и доел оставшееся прямо с его рук: Чондэ очень быстро и интуитивно проникался лисьими порядками и лисьим родством, и это Бэкхёна очень радовало.

Но Чондэ всё ещё был голодным, и вот это уже было не так хорошо.

Бэкхён никогда раньше не охотился один. Охотился ли Чондэ, даже спрашивать было бесполезно: свою звериную жизнь он сейчас не помнит, а как кицунэ — лисёнок лисёнком, не обученный, да и мяса, скорее всего, ещё не пробовавший даже на вездесущих гусеницах. Обращённый в лисью магию, да не совсем.

Бэкхён зачерпнул пригоршню воды, очистил свои руки, потом руки Чондэ, отмыл ему от сока лицо. Всё это время Чондэ фырчал, крутил головой и пинался не больно, только брызги разбрасывая во все стороны, и наконец-то рассмеялся довольно и легко, почти успокоенный.

— Сиди здесь и жди, я сейчас вернусь, — сказал Бэкхён, когда закончил водные процедуры. Потом передал Чондэ сумку с рисом и пояс, чтобы тот точно поверил, что да — вернётся.

Чондэ кивнул послушно, словно со спокойствием росло всё больше между ними доверие и лисья некровная связь. Бэкхён даже с Хичолем такой не чувствовал, ни с Тэён, ни с остальными лисицами, хотя они уже были его семьёй и правы были, когда рассказывали, что лисы себе находят душевного друга только однажды, единственного и навсегда. И рано было думать, что это именно Чондэ, но мысль эта почему-то грела что-то под рёбрами, приятным ветерком волновала шерсть на хвосте и вниманием вострила уши. Чондэ Бэкхёну понравился. И о Чондэ хотелось заботиться и учить всему, что Бэкхён, сам ещё ходивший в ученичестве, успел о лисьем и прочем мире узнать.

А вот об охоте пока не хотелось.

Лес Бэкхёна не ждал. Не прошло ещё десяти лет с последней охоты, и даже года не прошло, лес чувствовал его сытость — и магическую, и просто — и не спешил помогать найти жертву. Но Бэкхён хотел именно в лесу, человека Чондэ пока неизвестно, как воспримет, да и кровь их ему, кажется, не очень по запаху понравилась. А вот олени или зайцы…

— Я всё равно заберу, — тихо, но уверенно сказал Бэкхён. Леса он не боялся, но ссориться не хотел, этот был не совсем их дом, их — южнее, но в лесу всё взаимосвязано, а у Бэкхёна не десять хвостов, и даже пока не пять, чтобы совсем с ним спорить и отрывать защиту всего эгрегора от себя, — не так заберу, так лисой. Мне нужна только печень, остальное твоим зверям оставлю. Сам найду, только не мешай. Пожалуйста?

Лес молчал, но Бэкхён уже чувствовал нити магии, что бежали по тропинкам, искали, изучали, ловили в сети больную жертву.

За первым же оврагом в магию Бэкхёна попался немолодой уже олень. Хромой и безрогий, доживающий свой век. Бэкхёну даже перекидываться не пришлось, только уговорить животное не двигаться, а потом распороть брюхо и достать горячую печень. Тушу Бэкхён, как и обещал, оставил волкам и диким лисьим родственникам.

Чондэ его ждал на том же дереве, немного сонный, обмотавшийся в пояс как в свой, и пристроившийся головой на сумке.

— Ешь.

И Чондэ ел печень, словно хурму, только уже не так довольно жмурился и словно пока не распробовал вкуса. Но магия его зато распробовала отлично, лисий хвост перестал топорщиться и на глазах обрастал новой шерстью, и даже уши стали мягче, благородней, а воздух словно искрился, завершая оборотный обряд. Теперь Чондэ был полноценной кицунэ-лисицей.

Ночь они делили в чей-то заброшенной норе, укрываясь одеялом из пожухлых листьев, которые обернувшийся в лисёнка Чондэ собирал носом. Фыркал и тявкал, и играл с двумя хвостами Бэкхёна, а Бэкхён сам его не жалел, кувыркал по земле и отпинывал вездесущий нос то одной, то другой лапой, но во сне обернулся вокруг клубком и положил голову на чужое плечо.

Утром Чондэ познакомился с кланом, но и на два шага ещё очень долго не отходил от Бэкхёна пока совсем не привык и не освоился в новой жизни. На втором хвосте, на третьем, и даже на пятом. Они жили счастливой лисьей жизнью, но лес горел, и дом горел, а в деревне стреляли и мародёрствовали охотники.

И клан бежал, и Бэкхён бежал, и вёл за собой Чондэ, и больше всего боялся, обернувшись, не увидеть рядом родной, знакомый до самых маленьких пятнышек, чёрный нос.

Бэкхён проснулся, с трудом открывая глаза, и встретился взглядом с Чанёлем. Двустволка охотника лежала на коленях, фургончик трясло, а ошейник сдавливал горло так сильно, что Бэкхён даже не чувствовал магию. Он попытался открыть рот и что-нибудь сказать, но Чанёль покачал головой, и незаметно приложил палец к губам, потом сместил его, слово почёсывая нос.

— Очнулся? — спросили с переднего сидения, — это хорошо. Хорошо, что ещё не сдох. Рано ему. На своей шкуре каждую каплю крови прочувствует, и только тогда босс решит, можно ли этой твари откинуться. Ещё и дружков своих выдаст.

Бэкхён закрыл глаза, снова проваливаясь в тяжёлый, истощённый ошейником сон.

Во сне снова был Чондэ, и Бэкхён очень просил его бежать далеко-далеко прочь от него, за кланом, за Хичолем, за очередным новым домом, так далеко, чтобы никогда охотникам и человеческим шакалам не попадаться…

_20190909_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> горю по котикам в <https://twitter.com/NakahiraWithCat>


End file.
